


The Double's visit

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Category: Static Shock
Genre: interaction with a visitor from an alternate universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: While Virgil is out of town Richie encounters a double of his from a parallel universe.





	The Double's visit

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. This was originally meant to be the first in a series but I never got around to write it. Uploading here for completions.

The Double’s Visit

It was always boring going on Patrol when Virgil was out of town on one of his families vacations. The fact that since the second dose of the meta-cure there were no bang babies to fight just every day street criminals contributed to his boredom. It wasn’t that he wanted to fight a rampaging Bang Baby but nine times out of ten the cops would solve the problem before he could even get there. He was juts glad Virgil was going to be back tomorrow.

He was about to pack it up and head in when he saw it a glowing circular disk that appeared in mid air above a roof top. He approached cautiously it kind of looked like a worm hole and he instructed back pack to scan it heavily. A silver armored figure flew out of it and the disk vanished looking around. He deepened his voice a bit and flew up. “I hope your not a villain here to cause trouble?” He said going for bravado Backpack was screaming at him about the weapon systems it was detecting so he really hoped he wasn’t going to have to fight.

“No, Just an explorer from another world who is surprised to see his counterpart still using Backpack version one,” The silver figure said and then the face mask retracted to reveal his own face staring back at him. “I’m Richard Foley and it is nice to meet you Richard Foley.”

After a short chat he had the basics. “So you built a device to go to other worlds and just decided to try it out?” He asked amazed that his other self would take the risk. “What if this world had been full of monsters or something?”

“There’s an emergency recall button and I’m automatically recalled after three hours and backpack can protect me from anything until then.” The other Richie said. “I also kind of cheated and sent probes the fact this world seems to have no Metahumans aside from you and Virgil running around Dakota interested me.”

“Oh, a cure was developed a while ago and sprayed secretly after re-exposure caused by some reluctant to be cured Bang babies I created a cure to the cure,” He said feeling a bit out classed by his other self.

“Really that’s incredible do you think I could see your notes on the cure it could save my world,” His other self said sounding genuinely impressed. “I mean in my world there was another bang baby gas incident and since then Dakota has basically been a meta human war zone.” That explained why his other self had such a heavily armored suit to wear.

“Sure they are at the hide out,” He said and led the way wondering if it was the same location in the other Richie’s world. “By the way you said I was still using Version one of Backpack what version are you on?”

“The armor I’m wearing can retract and disguise itself as a backpack,” His counterpart said. “It is version thirty two of Backpack.” His other self said and then seeing the direction they were going. “So your still at the gas station in our world we lost it to an attack by Hotstreak.” He found himself thinking how much his double’s world must suck.

“Well let me have back pack pull up the files,” he said once they were inside. He let Backpack go over to the system he was building and begin to pull up the files. He noticed his counterpart was watching the screen. “It’ll take a minuite I haven’t finished building the computer yet it still uses Backpack as it’s processor.”

“I’ve already got all the information I need,” His other self said. “Your security system is flawed but then again you’re a naive fool.” He was then grabbed from behind and thrown against the wall. He should have known someone form an alternate universe was always going to turn out to be evil. “Now you can go take my place as those self righteous heroes break into my citadel to arrest me.”

He tried to dodge but the guy fired a disk that hit his chest and he felt himself get sucked backwards into a shiny metal room. He was looking around for the machine that brought him here to get back when the doors exploded. He recognized the Metabreed though they looked a little different. He guessed they were good in this world. “I’m not who you think I can explain,” He tired but then he was tackled by Talon.” As he blacked out from the impact he heard machinery being smashed and hoped it wasn’t the machine that could get him home.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
